The Crucible III Death Of Innocence
by AleksandreHavok
Summary: Two young women living in Salem are accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake for extended heresy. Mostly they hanged people but not this time! And Amelia has a secret that will ruin Parris! Rev. HaleOFC
1. Chapter One: Amelia's Death

The Crucible III- Death of Innocence  
  
Summary: Two young women who are sisters, Anne and Amelia, are unjustly burned at the stake as an act of their revenge of their lifelong enemy Abigail Williams. (in the movie she was a royal bitch! lol )  
  
Author: Bella a.k.a. FlammableCouch or Couch  
  
Rating: PG-13 for descriptive death  
  
Amelia's POV-  
  
I never once pleaded guilty to Heresy, because never once had I engaged in heretic practices or had my soul bonded to the devil. I was innocent, but in the eyes of the court officials I had the devils filthy handprints all over me.  
  
All but one official.  
  
Reverend Hale.  
  
Surprising? Yes, very. I don't think he believed there were Witches in Salem even before the start of the Witch Trials. He believed I was innocent long before and after my death, and he was my only friend and ally in the end, besides my sister. Even though I was a child, I was a "heretic". Finally they decided that child or no, I would be hung. I would hold up my "denial" until I was to be hung if I had to and I did by all means. I had also in those 6 months committed in their eyes "contempt of court, tampering with witnesses" and in my words, insulting and spitting on all the court officials at least 2 times. Leaving me where I was now, locked in the small room with other "heretics", awaiting the cart that would come in one hour to take myself and my sister Anne to the gallows to be hung. For she, like me, had been accused and rendered guilty of witchcraft. All this I thought of as I sat with my arms chained, holding my childhood poppet at an odd angle. It was my favorite poppet, my mother had made it for me before she died. The cotton was soft under my hands, well worn from use. It brought me comfort in times of fear, and I needed it now more then ever.  
  
There was little I remembered from my childhood with my mother. She died when I was four, and my father had died before I was born. After my mother died my aunt Sarah had raised us until Anne had married and I had moved in with Anne and her husband. But I kept the poppet with me, to help remind me of a past long gone.  
  
"the cart that will take me to heaven" I whispered to myself, breaking the quick silence.  
  
"How can they do this?" someone muttered angrily from the back of the hut, "she is but an innocent child..."  
  
After this outburst an odd kind of thick silence hung in there air, containing everything left unsaid. The silence was almost so tangible if one reached out just right and felt for it, one would feel it as sure as a piece of wood beneath their fingers.  
  
No one talked after the outburst, there was nothing that needed saying. Anything necessary to be said was already known in the victims' hearts.  
  
A loud banging on the door brought me out of my reverie.  
  
"Amelia Black, your time has come" I recognized Judge Parris's voice. I was unchained and led to the cart. I walked with a steady gait, but no true courage. I was frightened, I did not want to die. I was only a child caught in an intricate web of lies, deceit, and injustice. I wanted to sob my terror at the prospect of my looming death but I was silent. I stayed composed for Hale, my sister and my sanity. He opened the door and I walked out into the gray evening.  
  
I was helped into the cart, then my wrists were bound to a rough wooden pole. The rope was tied so tight I could feel sharp bits of the extremely course material poke into my skin. A rough bit of wood kept digging into my wrist, but when I tried to adjust my hands it dug in deeper almost to the point of making my wrists bleed. I bit my lip and blinked my eyes rapidly. I was determined not to weep or show any emotion, I would give no one save Hale and Anne that benefit. Anne, the strong spirit that she was, had a joke for me.  
  
"hello Amelia. Lovely day for a witch hanging, wouldn't you agree?" she smiled, mockingly.  
  
"oh yes" I replied heavily as the cart started to move, jolting the piece of wood so that it broke my skin and I started to bleed a bit. Hale was on his horse, hurrying to the gallows so as to be there when we arrived.  
  
The ride there was short, and soon we were being led to the gallows. On the way Abigail stepped out of the crowd and addressed us.  
  
"I hope you burn in hell for your heresy" she sneered. I felt rage well up in me. I felt like a coiled snake ready to strike at the first available moment, longing to be free of my bonds just for one last show of resistance and revenge. But it would not be. In a cruel world where children are hanged, there is little justice.  
  
"I wish I could be there when they find out about you and John Procter, my soul will be laughing in Heaven" Anne smirked to Abigail as she walked behind me. She went sheet white, but did not say anything.  
  
Anne and I were led up to the gallows and more rope was put around my neck. I looked about the crowd, and spotted Hale, at the front.  
  
"goodbye cruel, unjust world!" Anne shouted.  
  
"goodbye my friend and sister" I said, directing my words to Hale and Anne, and then to the rest of them, "YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!".  
  
I went unheeded as Anne was also strung up. I stood their, and I could not control the shivers that ran through me. There was no sun, only a biting wind that chilled my bones, my very soul. Where was god in a place like this? Why had he forsaken me?  
  
"may God our Lord have mercy on you" Parris concluded and nodded to the person standing next to me. Then as I started to pray, things moved in slow motion. I felt the platform give out from under my feet. A tide of panic rose in me, but it had little time to do much. My breathe left me in a painful whoosh and my neck snapped. Then I felt no more. My eyes closed, I stopped breathing, my entire body went limp. Next to me my dear sister suffered the same fate. As I finally died, my childhood words came back to me that I had sobbed when I learned my mother was dead.  
  
"Mommy? Where did you go? I want to go too! Mommy... let me go to Heaven with you!" 


	2. Chapter Two: Anne's Death

The Crucible III- Death of Innocence Pt. II  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Anne's POV:  
  
The cart would come to my door any moment. I was ready to meet my fate. It was unjust, but seeing as I couldn't change it I would accept it. My sister was at her husband's house, having spent her last hour there. The cart would be here any minute. I tied my black hair up and put on my mop cap over it.  
  
"Those men have no sense in them at all. None except for Hale" I remarked to my image in the mirror I stood in front of.  
  
"I know" I answered myself back. Then came the knock on my door. I walked downstairs and out the door, my head held high. True I practiced witchcraft, but not a bad kind. I made healing remedies for my neighbors and helped bring good fortune. But ever since the incident with the Proctors no witch or even suspected witch is safe. I was guilty of no crime, because witchcraft was not a crime. I believe in God, but also in Magick. I was offered assistance to the cart but I refused, climbing up myself and fastening my own chains to the post securely. I had no intention to run away. The cart went next to my sister's new house where she lived with her husband of 6 months, Reverend Hale who had come to chase the devil away in Salem.  
  
As Amelia was chained, I noticed her resigned expression. I wanted to lighten her mood a bit.  
  
"Hello Amelia. Lovely day for a witch burning would you agree?" I said in a mocking cheery tone.  
  
"oh yes" was all she said back. Minutes later we arrived at the stakes and we were led to them. Amelia had a short confrontation with that harlot, Abigail Williams, then we were tied to our own stake.  
  
Reverend Parris said something shortly but I was trying to remember a spell I had prepared for this occasion. It would take away the pain of the flames, replaced by a numb sensation.  
  
"goodbye cruel, unjust world!" I shouted, then remained silent.  
  
Amelia was more vocal.  
  
"goodbye my love" she said to Hale, then to the crowd "YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!". After that they lit the wood. I couldn't remember the spell but despite the pain I did not make a sound.  
  
"HALE! HALE, HELP ME! IT BURNS!" Amelia screamed and he tried to get to her but couldn't. I just raised my eyes toward the sky and waited for the end, trying to ignore the horrible pain. Then Amelia played the last card she had, and informed Rev. Parris about her child she was carrying. And after, she died.  
  
I looked over and saw her head hanging limply. She was dead.  
  
"no fair you had a head start" I laughed and then I too hung my head and died. My spirit found hers and we raced each other to Heaven, ending in a tie. 


End file.
